


Little little

by ABnne



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Может, это интерьер создаёт атмосферу романтики, но скорее всего — сам Наги.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 2





	Little little

**Author's Note:**

> Перезаливаю, потому что вернулась в айнану. Я написала это, когда только-только посмотрела первый сезон аниме, чувствую ностальгию.

На город спускаются сумерки, но ночной Токио не затихает, наоборот зажигает лишь больше огней, да так, что звёзд из-за искусственного света не видно.

В наушниках звучит знакомая мелодия, песня заглушает всё — и хорошо. Шум несущихся машин не беспокоит, существуют лишь семь голосов, музыка, площадка.

И Изуми Мицуки.

Тело помнит движения само, их не нужно повторять осознанно, они и так в точном порядке воспроизводятся. Но совсем не идеально. Там в темп не попал, не успел или сбился — вроде мелкие, редкие ошибки, но тянут группу вниз. Из-за таких проколов и становятся баластом, уверен Мицуки. 

Ветер усиливается, вон уже кроны деревьев склоняются, но тренировка не прекращается. Занятия отдельные, по своему желанию, никто никого не принуждает, но Мицуки хочет практиковаться сам, потому что он, очевидно, первый на очереди в становлении лишним грузом. 

Потому и вечера проходят во внутреннем дворике общежития, холодно или жарко — погода значения не имеет, за редким исключением, — тренировка должна состояться.

Сегодня не может стать тем самым редким исключением, не должно стать, вот только тучи как-то страшновато сгущаются.

Но, конечно, за музыкой грома не слышно, почему он должен беспокоить Мицуки? Был бы он без наушников, тогда, может, и подумал бы десять раз, перед тем как продолжать. 

Но мелодия прерывается, а Мицуки от неожиданности резко останавливается, чуть заваливаясь назад, однако его ловят сильные руки. 

— Почему ты наушники так резко выдёргиваешь?! И что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Наги? — Мицуки уже твёрдо стоит на ногах и успел отскочить на шаг.

— Мицуки! Как ты можешь продолжать тренировку? С минуты на минуту начнётся гроза! Я просто волновался, вот и пришёл за тобой. 

Теперь, когда ничего не мешает каше из звуков, Мицуки слышит и грохот, и вой ветра. Он поднимает взгляд к хмурому небу, чтобы увидеть чёрные комья, слепленные в бесформенные подобия каких-то фигур, и на его нос капает холодная капля. А потом ещё одна, и ещё, ни Наги, ни Мицуки не успевают опомниться, как начинается самый настоящий ливень. 

— Блин, а ты прав! — Мицуки разворачивается и на всех порах мчится к входу в здание, а Наги за ним. А ещё он кинул на голову Мицуки свою ветровку. — Она же сразу промокнет... Уже! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Если бы я ничего не сделал, чувствовал бы себя виновато! 

На пороге их уже ставшей родной общаги гораздо теплее, только вода с волос льётся на пол и коврик. Придётся потом вытирать. Мицуки сдёргивает с себя ветровку, крутит головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь отряхнуться, а Наги кладёт на рыжую макушку из ниоткуда появившееся полотенце.

Он, на удивление, всё продумал, да?

Например, чашку тёплого чая и сменную одежду (Мицуки хотел бы возмутиться, мол, почему это Наги лазил в его вещах, но вспомнил, что сам их в чужой комнате оставил). В спальне, конечно, желательно не принимать пищу, но один раз можно.

На полках стоят фигурки, купленный мерч (совсем недавно и вместе) в углу ящик с дисками. Вроде бы всё это — японская поп-культура, но всё равно чувствуется в этой комнате какое-то дыхание Скандинавии. То ли потому что на плед узор северный, то ли бушующая стихия за окном создаёт такое ощущение, то ли всё вместе сплетается в атмосферу снежной романтики. 

А может, здесь просто Наги.

Наверное, о людях северных и зимних думают как об этаких ледышках, но Мицуки уверенно ответит, что это совсем не так. По крайней мере, в его случае.

Наги тёплый и жизнерадостный, страстный и яркий, позитивный и солнечный. Его образ никак не вяжется со снегом, да и внутри, под красивым блеском для фанаток, он такой же. 

Вот и сейчас он сидит и щёлкает пультом, настраивая нужный канал.

— Сейчас начнётся ночная трансляция! Посмотрим?! — а в его глазах всё горит очаровательный восторг.

— Прости, я лучше посплю, ты смотри только потише, мне так не помешает, — всё это Мицуки видел уже сотни, наверное, раз, поэтому шум телевизора он воспринимает как нечто должное и засыпает легко.

— Лааадно! Good night, Мицуки, — и обязательно проводит рукой по волосам.

— И тебе тоже спокойной ночи. Завтра выходной, но всё равно не засиживайся слишком поздно, — Мицуки отворачивается к стенке и чуть слышно договаривает, — завтра, может быть, испеку печенье. 

Он не видит, но, кажется, сейчас Наги ярко-ярко улыбается вовсе не из-за происходящего на экране.

**Author's Note:**

> Возвращаю свой 2018.


End file.
